magifandomcom-20200222-history
Muu Alexius
Mu Alexius (ムー・アレキウス, Mū.Arekiusu) is a Fanalis, and the leader of Laem Empire's Fanalis Corps. He is the owner of the Djinn, Barbatos. He is a Dungeon Capturer, having captured one Dungeon, and one of Scheherazade's King Candidates. Appearance Mu is a tall and muscular male. He has long red hair and big red eyes, due to his Fanalis heritage. Like most Fanalis (except Morgiana), Mu has a piercing under his lower lip. He wears a metal breast plate, a shoulder plate, a metal skirt, metal skin guards, sandals, and a large sword that he carries on his waist. Personality Mu has a kind expression and likes to make other people happy, even people who he doesn't know, but looks up to him. However his attitude can change when danger can come to pass, such as when Scheherazade was seemingly targeted by Magnoshutatt and he wanted to become her sword and protect the people of the Laem Empire. History At one point in his life, Mu had conquered the 8th dungeon, Barbatos. He also searched for his finalis bretheren and created the Finalis Corps with them. Plot World Exploration Arc Mu is impressed by Alibaba Saluja's fight against Garda, and wonders why Scheherazade came to the Colosseum. She tells him that she is interested in Alibaba. She asks why Mu came to the Colosseum, to which he replies tha\t the strongest swordsman of the Laem Empire, himself, can make people happy by his presence. With an awkward silence, he continues that someone wants to interfere with her protection of the Laem Empire's peace: Magnoshutatt. He tells her how Magnoshutatt has countless Magic Tools and that they were attacking the most eastern part of the Laem Empire. He gets on one knee and tells her that he wants to become her sword so that he can protect the country and the people that she loves. She then pats him on the head and tells him that she likes it when he smiles, which causes Mu to blush. She tells him that she will protect the Laem Empire, then says that there is a great abnormality in the Kou Empire. Magnoshutatt Arc Months Later, Mu enters that room where Scheherazade, Ignatius Alexius, and Nerva Julius Caluades are talking about going to war with Magnoshutatt, with his Finalis Corps. He tells Scheherazade to leave defeat their enemy to them. When Muron Alexius and Rohroh get into an argument, he quickly stops them and tells them to get along. He then draws his sword and proclaims, along with the Corps, that they will make their enemy knee before the emporer. Some time later, Mu and the rest of the army are on a fleet of boat heading to Magnoshutatt. When Muron and Rohroh get into another argument, He tries to stop it but gets sent flying back. He is then helpedupby Alibaba. Abilities Mu's Metal Vessel.png|Mu's Metal Vessel Master Swordsman :Mu should have some skills with a sword, as he is known to be the strongest swordsman of the Laem Empire. Physical Strength :As Mu is not a pure blood Fanalis, he doesn't have brute physical strength, so he is comparatively weaker than the average Fanalis. Djinn Mu has conquered the Eighth Dungeon, Barbatos, and received the Djinn, Barbatos. Barbatos : Currently nothing is known about what kind of djinn Barbatos is. Metal Vessel Mu's Metal Vessel is the sword that he always carries at his side. Relationships Scheherazade Mu is on friendly terms with Scheherazade, as he was able to have a talk with her. He also wishes to protect Scheherazade and the people she loves. Trivia *Mu has the same last name as Titus Alexius, who is a subordinate of the Laem Empire's Magi, Scheherazade, Muron Alexius, who is his sister, and Ignatius Alexius. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Laem Empire Category:Fanalis Category:Dark Continent Category:King Candidate Category:Fanalis Corps